


it's beginning to look a lot like christmas.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: the cajun and the southern belle (aka all my remy/marie fics) [11]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Alternate Universe – Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe – No Powers, Apologies, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Blind Date, December writing challenge, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Holidays, Inspired by Music, New York City, Parties, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: It's beginning to look a lot like ChristmasSoon the bells will startAnd the thing that makes them ringIs the carol that you singRight within your heartor:  Bobby and Marie had a very acrimonious breakup and Marie doesn't want to be anywhere near him and his boyfriend.  But Jubilee convinces her to come to her holiday party with a promise of a date, but before this date can materialize, Marie finds herself face to face with Bobby and John.  Remy overhears the conversation and decides to intervene.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Series: the cajun and the southern belle (aka all my remy/marie fics) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202533
Kudos: 24
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2019





	it's beginning to look a lot like christmas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grey_Summers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Summers/gifts).



> happy December from the artist formerly known as porcelainsimplicity. 'tis still me, just a different username.
> 
> Day 3 of my December writing challenge. Prompt by veronicabunchwrites on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Day 3 prompt: You overhear my ex mocking me for being single at a holiday party and introduce yourself as my significant other with a kiss on the lips but we've never spoken before.  
> Day 3 title song: It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas (my favorite version is Bing Crosby's)
> 
> this is for the beautiful Scarlett. Your help means more to me than you know and I will be forever grateful for the fact that you give me it.

The minute that Jubilee said she was having a holiday party, Marie said she wasn't going. She knew who was going to be at that party and she knew that seeing him was not going to be good. Their split had been pretty acrimonious, because how can you be in a relationship with a woman for nearly six years and then tell her that you're actually gay, and she really didn't want to find out he was there with the best-friend-who-was-actually-a-boyfriend that Marie never wanted to see again either. 

But the moment she'd told Jubilee she wasn't going, Jubilee got really upset.

“Marie, you are one of my best friends. The party is not going to feel right if you're not there.”

Marie sighed. “You know why I don't wanna go.”

Jubilee shook her head. “Yes, Bobby will be there with John, but you could come with someone too.”

“And who is that supposed to be, darlin'? Because if you haven't noticed, there ain't no one to bring.”

Jubilee broke out into a grin. “I know just the guy. You come to the party and I'll introduce the two of you, and then you can show Bobby that you're moving on too.” 

Marie stared at Jubilee, knowing that her friend wasn't going to take no for an answer, before sighing. “Fine. But if I don't like this guy, I ain't seein' him again.”

“Don't worry about that. You're going to love him.”

**********

Jubilee knew that Remy was really down about the fact that he just could not afford to go back to New Orleans for Christmas, so she was determined to bring a smile to his face. Remy was still pretty new to the office but she'd gotten to be friendly enough with him, and she knew he was the perfect date for Marie.

So when Jubilee extended the invitation and told him that she wanted to introduce him to one of her best friends who happened to be from Mississippi, Remy jumped at the chance like she figured he would. Remy thought he might not enjoy the party since he wouldn't know anyone, but just hearing another southern accent would be really nice. He was starting to think that moving to New York for this job was a serious mistake. Maybe making some friends would help ease the homesickness. 

When he boarded the train to the station nearest to Jubilee's apartment, he found himself getting confused as her stop just kept not coming up. He got out of the train once he realized that he definitely wasn't on the right one, and sighed when he looked at the map in the train station. Jubilee lived in Brooklyn. He was in Manhattan. 

After finally figuring out what trains to get on, he boarded the correct one and sat down. He was going to be late to the party now and that was not very considerate of him. Maybe Jubilee would forgive him once he finally got there.

**********

Marie got herself another drink, shaking her head when she heard Jubilee in the background. Find her a date, she'd said. Show him you're moving on, she'd said. Now the party was here, Bobby kept pulling John underneath the mistletoe, and said date had never materialized. Jubilee was way too busy with everyone else for Marie to let her know how angry she was now, but she was definitely going to hear about it in the morning.

Marie stood there for a few moments before downing her drink and deciding that she was just going to leave. There was no point in her being there watching the man she thought she was going to marry hang all over the man that she had always thought was just his best friend. Just seeing them together hurt more than she'd been expecting given how much time had passed. She really thought she was over most of it. Apparently not.

When she was almost to the hallway she could dash down to get her coat and purse, she heard her name be called out, and she turned to see Bobby standing there, his arm around John and John's head on his shoulder. “Bobby.”

“How are you doing?” Bobby asked, and Marie could instantly tell that he was pretty drunk. “I mean, you're here alone so obviously not very well.”

Marie closed her eyes for a moment because this was really the last thing she needed. “It doesn't really matter, now does it? You've got who you want.”

“I just thought that you would have moved on by now, that's all,” Bobby said as John turned his head and started pressing kisses along his neck. “I mean, Jubes has told me stories of what you were like after we split. Sounds like you were having a lot of fun without me.”

Marie was absolutely going to murder Jubilee tomorrow morning. “Well, I'm sure the two of you were havin' a good time fuckin' each other now that ya don't have to hide it.”

Bobby let out a small gasp as John kissed a really sensitive spot. “Well, it sounds like you were out there fucking anyone you could. And with all of that, you still can't find a boyfriend? Come on, Marie, it can't be that hard.”

**********

Remy finally made it to the party and went to stash his coat in the room someone had directed him to when someone else's voice hit his ears and he stopped in his tracks.

“Well, it sounds like you were out there fucking anyone you could. And with all of that, you still can't find a boyfriend? Come on, Marie, it can't be that hard.”

Remy spun around and headed straight towards them, calling out to get their attention before he could ask himself what it was he was actually doing. “Mon cherie, forgive me for bein' so late. I took the wrong train.”

Marie turned to look at who said that and found a gorgeous man to go along with that Cajun accent coming towards her, and she was confused until he walked up to them and put an arm around her waist. This guy was going to save her from the hell that was this conversation. “I was wonderin' where you were, darlin'.” 

Remy got a good look at how beautiful she was before he leaned in for a quick kiss to sell the whole thing completely. He turned his attention immediately to the two men standing in front of her so he didn't have to see her reaction to that total invasion of her personal space, and fuck, was he ever going to apologize for that once this situation was over. “I'm Remy. And you are? Sorry, I'm still new around here and don't know everyone yet.”

Bobby stood there and Marie could tell that he was fuming, but John just nipped at the base of his neck. “Be nice.”

Bobby forced a smile onto his face and held out his hand. “I'm Bobby.”

Remy shook his hand lightly. “Nice to meet ya,” he said, but not in an entirely friendly way because he could tell there was some history between these two that he obviously would have known about.

“I'm John,” the other man said without lifting his head off Bobby's shoulder. “And we're leaving now.”

Bobby stared at Remy for a few more seconds before John got him to walk away. As soon as they had turned their backs to them and Remy knew they could no longer hear them, he let go of her and turned to apologize. But before he could say anything, Marie spoke.

“I don't know who ya are, but thank you very much for that.”

“I just overheard what y'all were saying and I couldn't let such a beautiful woman be spoken to like that,” Remy said, and Marie's demeanor completely changed.

“I ain't no damsel in distress, darlin'. I don't need no savin'.”

“That's not what I meant,” Remy started, but before he could continue he heard both their names called out and turned to look.

Marie sighed when Jubilee came walking up to them, stopping to hug Remy. “You're late.”

“Sorry, but I ain't got the trains down quite yet. I got on one and ended up in Manhattan so I had to figure out how to get back here. I'm sorry.” 

“It's alright,” Jubilee said, smiling at them. “I am so glad that you two found each other on your own.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Marie asked, and Jubilee's smile got bigger.

“You two are each other's dates for the evening. I just know that you're going to get along brilliantly.”

Both Remy and Marie started laughing and Jubilee instantly got confused. “What?”

“I'll explain it in detail tomorrow, darlin'. But if Bobby asks ya, Remy and I have been datin' for a while.”

Jubilee got even more confused. “What?”

“Let's just call Remy my knight in shinin' armor and I'll explain the rest tomorrow.”

Jubilee heard her name called from somewhere behind them but nodded. “Breakfast at the café like usual?”

“I'll be there,” Marie said as Jubilee walked away. 

“Well, at least we have an interestin' story about how we met,” Remy said, smiling at her. “But I really am sorry about invadin' your personal space with that kiss. I was just tryin' to sell the whole thing and I got a little carried away.”

Marie gave him a genuine smile. “Thank you for the apology. Most men wouldn't have done that.”

“I am not like most men, my lady,” Remy said. “Lemme go stash my coat in the room I was told to and then maybe you'd like to get a drink?”

“I'd like that a lot, but ya got to agree to one thing first.”

“Alright, what is it?”

“That we go have dinner some other night. I know Jubes was tryin' to be nice for the party and all, but I would prefer to get to know ya in a one-on-one setting.”

Remy broke out into a brilliant smile. “I would like that a lot. I wasn't expectin' this to go on past tonight after I just invaded your conversation like that. You seemed rather offended there before Jubilee interrupted us.”

“I wasn't offended. I'm just no damsel in distress. But that doesn't mean I don't like a knight in shinin' armor every once and a while. You saved me from a conversation I really didn't wanna be havin'.”

Remy looked around the party and saw Bobby watching them from across the room. “Maybe while we're gettin' this drink ya can tell me about who he is because he seems to be very upset that I'm here.”

Marie laughed. “Good. And I'll gladly tell ya who he is, but I need a lotta alcohol for that.”

“I will be right back then,” Remy said. “Don't go anywhere.”

“Don't worry, darlin'. I ain't goin' anywhere.”

Remy went and stashed his coat, and then he listened to Marie tell him as much as she cared to about the story of her, Bobby, and John over a couple of drinks, and he was even happier that he'd stepped in when he did. But when Marie started talking about Mississippi, and Remy got to talk about New Orleans, he felt more at home in New York than he ever had before. Marie found it nice to talk to someone who understood southern traditions and their importance, and she and Remy compared details of how certain things were done in Caldecott versus New Orleans, and by the end of the night, Marie thought Jubilee's matchmaking might have actually worked for once.

By the time that Marie and Remy parted ways after the party at the nearest station, Marie thought she might be happy again. Remy thought he might be in love.


End file.
